


Pizza?

by el_perdedor



Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, luchasaurus is their dad, marko and jungle boy are adopted brothers, this is a bro fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor
Summary: Marko and Jack have just recently gotten to college and one of the most important things to do is find a pizza place to become regulars at shit happens when the most prime table is already taken by some true best friends(sorry this summary is garbage)
Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay orange is an old fucking man so jungle juice is a brotp now and we revamping homies

"Hey dude, pizza?" Marko asks. He's lying on his bed, legs against the wall and arms hanging off the bed. 

"Yeah sure." Jack responds from his spot on the floor. 

Jack slowly gets up and picks Marko up from the bed, after he makes grabby hands, and they make their way out of their dorm. The two of them had just gotten to college and as excited as they were to be there together, they were finding themselves bored with the amount of free time they had in the days before classes started. 

The most movement they did was when they left the room to get pizza. Or attend a welcome event put on by the school that they leave early to go get pizza. 

They figured they'd have enough time in classes to meet new people and make friends so for now they just enjoy being together. 

Too many people are around as today is some other event meant for the freshmen. It looks hella boring. They walk around the crowds outside and step off campus. They don't have that far a walk because any given direction off campus has at least three pizza places in the vicinity. 

They walk into one they haven't been yet to compare, and as per their usual routine, Jack goes up to order while Marko decides which table is the most "prime" and claims it. 

This time Jack finds Marko still standing around the tables staring down a group of people hard. 

"What's up dude?" Jack asks.

"Dude. This is the best table, it's placed near an air vent so it's cool but not too close that it's freezing, it's by a window but not directly in the path of the sun so there's no chance of being blinded, AND it is by far the cleanest with the least worn booth seats. It is SO fucking prime, dude!" Marko explains, still staring at the people currently seated there. They also look like students but maybe a little older, either way Jack was starting to feel wack about the elongated staring

"Well, there're people there that we are staring at and you just gestured very obviously at them so now I'm thinking that we need to pick another table." Jack explains. 

"Noooooooooo, can't we just… uuuugh" Marko whines. "Let's just ask to share the table!" 

"I don't know if that'll work but–"  _ Aand he's off.  _ Jack thinks as he watches Marko's back as he dashes over to the table. He trails behind but joins him over to hear Marko already making his case for sharing a table at an almost empty restaurant. 

"...I mean this table is PRIME dude, it just has to be shared!" Marko finishes the explanation Jack assumes he just gave him. 

"Damn bro, you know your restaurant seating, this is our regular spot for all those reasons. You can sit with us but we reserve the right to kick you out if you're dicks." The man sitting at the table says. 

"Deal!" Marko shouts and takes a seat next to two strangers leaving Jack to awkwardly slide into the seat of the other stranger. 

"Sorry to take your table. My name's Jack." He introduces himself, waving meekly and ducking his head in apology. It's immediately waved off by the two men on his opposite side as Marko speaks up.

"I am Marko." He states while proudly placing his hand on his chest.

"Oh dude right! I'm Trent, this right here" he says while patting the man to his left, "is my best friend Chuckie T. Aand that over there is my other best friend Orange Cassidy." Trent finishes. 

The question is in Jack's mind but he doesn't even have to ask because– 

"We call him that because he eats oranges like a savage!" Chuck says while slamming his hands onto the table. Orange just shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. 

"How does he eat oranges?" Marko asks, dying to know. 

"This MOTHERFUCKER, after he's done peeling the orange, HE FUCKING BITES INTO IT WITHOUT TAKING THE SLICES OUT. HE JUST EATS IT IN SPHERICAL FORM!" Chuck explains with lots of wild hand gestures. He is very obviously angry and disgusted and clearly this has been a long standing issue he's had. 

Orange shrugs again. "It's easier." 

"NO IT IS NOT!" Chuck retaliates. 

"Bros, let's not get into this again." Trent intervenes. "It never gets anywhere but either way Orange is weird." 

Jack can't seem to come up with a proper response but it seems to not matter because Marko is always there to jump into conversation when he stays quieter. 

"I call Jack Jungle boy, you should see this dude climb a tree." Marko bounces in his seat excitedly. 

"I'd like to see that." Orange says from Jack's left, already slumped about three inches lower than when he sat up. 

Jack smiles and rubs the back of his neck, Orange barely lifting the corners of his mouth to return it. 

"Here you go, can I get anything else for you?" The waiter says putting down Trent, Chuck, and Orange's pizza. 

"No sir thank you!" Chuck responds, already grabbing a slice. 

"You guys can have some if you want." Trent offers. 

"No, that's okay, we have one coming." Jack says shaking his head causing his hair to flop around a bit. 

"Nah c'mon man we'll share, we're already sharing a table." Chuck says, mouth full of pizza. 

Jack and Marko look at each other but Jack breaks the eye contact when he feels a nudge. He looks over to Orange who elbowed him. He gestures with his head towards the pizza, giving Jack approval to eat. Jack just nods his thanks and reaches for a slice. He looks over and Marko already has one in hand and is eating and chatting with Chuck and Trent. 

"Quiet ones over there aren't they?" Trent asks. 

"Oh yeah Jungle is pretty chill, he only talks when he really needs to or when he wants to say something, otherwise me and Dino know him well enough to talk for him." Marko says. 

"Who's Dino?" Chuck asks. 

"Oh, he's our dad, he adopted us but we call him Dino because he's HUGE!" Marko emphasizes by raising his arms to the ceiling. 

"You're just small." Jack responds. Orange gives the smallest chuckle beside him but it's enough for Jack to hear. Jack smiles at that. 

"Hey! I Am Fun Sized. Also, he's 6'5"! You're only 5'10"! Do Not get me started on this again." Marko shakes his head causing his hair to fly around. 

"You guys are funny, do you go here?" Trent asks waving in the vague direction of the school. 

Jack nods and Marko answers. "Yup! Just got here!" 

"Oh cool, we're sophomores, how come you aren't out there doing the welcome stuff?" Trent questions.

"Those are boooring. We've stopped by a few of them but we always leave." While Marko continues on, Jack feels another nudge in his side. Orange starts gathering the cups around the table. 

"Help me get refills." He says and hands Jack Marko's cup. Jack nods, grabs his own, and slides out of the booth, Orange following behind him.

He gets Marko his Sprite and refills his lemonade and waits for Orange to get the others.

Orange glances over at him, or Jack assumes, then turns his head back down at the cups. 

"You guys seem cool." 

"That seems genuine coming from you." Jack states absently, sipping from his drink. Orange tilts his head, small smile playing at his lips. 

"What's that mean?" 

"You're wearing sunglasses in doors and look like you could care less. That's supposed to be cool right?" Jack explains leaning back on the counter. Orange tilts his glasses down looking directly at Jack attempting to see if Jack was being a dick or not. He pushes his glasses back up. 

"Yeah. Why, you into it?" Jack can't see his eyes but he can tell his gaze is joking and Jack scoffs.

"No. I'm aro." Jack freezes as he lets his identity slip out. He didn't like telling that many people. The questions, the assumptions, it was all too annoying. All he needed was Marko and Dino's approval but he ducks his head in nervousness. 

Cassidy easily tells Jack's discomfort and he leans a little closer. He takes his glasses off all the way and catches Jack's eyes again before shrugging. 

"So am I. Shit joke." Jack's eyes widen before he smiles. 

"Really?" Orange nods. 

"Will you help me make fun of those guys when they get dates? Not like that happens very often." Jack laughs and shakes his head.

"Sure. Marko's no fun, he's only had a crush on one person and that didn't lead anywhere. Also that was a shit joke." Orange pouts.

"Hey, we're supposed to make fun of them." Orange elbows Jack making him laugh again.

"Jaaaaaack! What's taking so long?!" Marko reaches out for his soda, not wanting to get up. 

"Yeah I knew you were a lazy shit but damn!" Chuck chimes in looking at Orange.

Orange nudges Jack again and smiles before putting his glasses back on and walking to the table. Jack follows after rolling his eyes at Marko.

Marko immediately snatches his cup almost spilling it when Jack gets within distance. Chuck does basically the same and takes a long sip. 

"Thanks guys." Trent actually acknowledges them and Jack nods before looking to the side.

Another nudge, this time with his foot and Orange slides his phone over with a new contact open. Jack picks it up and types in his number and 'Jack'. He slides it back and Orange picks it up but deletes his name. Jack is confused but when Orange is done typing he flips the phone for Jack to see. 

There he has written 'Jungle Boy' and Jack is smiling again. But there is a suspicious silence on the other side of the table. Jack turns his head to see the three other men holding each other and looking way too excited. Orange huffs and slumps more.

"What." Orange isn't really asking but Chuck answers anyway. He wipes an invisible tear away.

"You're just… so shitty at making friends." Chuck tucks his head in Trent's chest who pats him while Marko laughs. 

"Shut up, I'm not." Orange's pout is Prominent™ and Jack wonders how often he spends doing that. 

"Are too, that's why you're stuck with our shit asses." Chuck reaches over the table and slaps him then tucks himself back against Trent. Jack snorts making Orange cross his arms over his chest. 

"My ass isn't shit." Trent says and Chuck looks up at him with a goofy smile. 

"Course it is babe, but I still love it." Trent rolls his eyes and Marko smiles. He likes how close they are and wonders if they are together. They chill together for a while until all the pizza is gone and Jack glances down at his phone and notices the time.

"We have to go." 

"Noooooooooooo." Marko whines. 

"Yeah we can still hang." Trent tries while Chuck looks disappointed beside him. 

"Let em go, we'll hang out later." Orange says. Chuck ruffles Marko's hair and Trent gives them both a fist bump. "Bye Jungle Boy." 

"Bye Orange Cassidy." 

"Bye!" Marko waves and everyone else says their goodbyes before Jack leads Marko out of the restaurant. 

"What were you guys talking about for so long?" Marko looks up at Jack, bouncing as he walks, happy from finding new friends. 

"I guess he's aro, too." Jack smiles and Marko beams.

"That's cool! They are all really fun! I hope we get to hang out a lot!" 

"Me too." Jack agrees and they walk back together looking forward to future time with Chuck, Trent, and Orange.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Orange. Hey. Dude. Hey." Chuck is sat right next to Orange and is waving his hand around his face. Orange can hear him but he doesn't want to indulge his friend's childishness. Their sat on their couch in their apartment with Spongebob playing in the background.

Eventually Orange puts his phone down and turns his head slightly toward Chuck. Chucks grin is so obnoxious that Orange wants to go back to his phone almost immediately, but he doesn't. 

"Ask Jack and Marko to hang out." Chuck says and tilts his head at Orange. 

Orange turns his head away from Chuck again and he roughly wraps an arm around Orange's shoulders and tugs him into his side. 

"So clingy." Orange says. 

"You won't seem clingy." Chuck reassures. 

"I meant you." Orange explains turning back to Chuck. Chuck's face is of betrayal and hurt. 

"How  _ dare  _ you, I am clingy in the good way. You fucking know that you bitch." Chuck crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. 

Trent plops down on Orange's other side laughing and puts his feet up on their coffee table arms hanging around the headrest.

"Those guys are cool, I love Marko, that little guy is fun." Trent adds. 

"It's movie night." Orange says. His two friends understand what he means. Movie Night is hailed as a day of sacred bonds between homies that they have built over the years. 

"Hey we gotta initiate them don't we, we wanna hang out with them." Trent explains. Orange nods and pulls up Jack's contact info. 

[6:19PM] Hey wanna hang? Orange

[6:19PM] *address* 

[6:19PM] Bring Marko

He doesn't wait long for a reply. 

[6:20PM] YESS SBRO WE'LL BE THERE SHOULD WE BRING SOMETHING SNAKKKKS??? I CAN GET CANDY HOW NUCH CANDY WHAT KINDS WHATS YOUR FAVORITE CANDY 

[6:20PM] Hello Marko 

[6:21PM] HI SUP JACKS IN THE SHOWER 

[6:22PM] I like sour stuff 

[6:23PM] Trent likes chocolate 

[6:24PM] Chuckie likes gross stuff like runts

[6:24PM] You don't have to bring anything

[6:25PM] Just answering because you asked

[6:26PM] TOO LATE YOU TOKD ME SO NOW I MUST DELIVER JACKS OUTAA THE BATHROOM SEE YOU SOON 

Orange chuckles a little. He likes Marko, he's crazy but interesting. Orange likes people who act like themselves, aren't ashamed to. That's how he ended up sharing an apartment with Trent and Chuck. 

"What did he say?" Chuck asks, peering through his hands as if this were a life or death question. 

"It was Marko. He said yeah." Orange says. He decides to keep the candy a secret. Trent and Chuck like surprises. 

"YES!" Chuck jumps up and throws a fist up in victory. 

Trent knows where this is going and he stands up too and gives his bro a huge hug. Chuck sits back down after a solid few seconds and some nice pats and throws his legs over Orange's lap. Trent picks up the remote to flip through a few channels. He can't stand the new episodes of Spongebob but he sees that older episodes are playing and throws those on. 

For most of the waiting its in silence. Or their version of silence where Chuck talks and asks questions that Trent will respond to and Orange will make some noise at. 

Orange can tell Chuck is antsy. He's tapping his leg rapidly and keeps looking toward the door. When he has friends he holds onto them for dear life, Orange would know, and he can already tell he doesn't want to let Jack and Marko go. 

About two and a half episodes go by and Chuck seems like he's losing it. Orange is about to text and see if he can get an ETA but no need as they hear a knock on their door. 

Chuck springs up and sprints for the door, almost tripping over the coffee table. Trent proceeds at a slower pace but still faster than Orange who brings up the rear. Was it necessary for them to all get up? Not at all but that's what happens anyways as they all have a certain level of excitement related to Jack and Marko. 

Chuck flings the door open and almost hits Trent with it. Jack has to stagger back a little bit from his surprise, very nearly dropping the myriad of candy Marko picked out for everyone.

"Hi!" Marko greets, jostling his own candy stash. 

"Dude are those RUNTS?" Chuck asks. He doesn't even wait for an answer before swiping them from Jack's arm pile. He holds them close to his chest and looks up as if praying. "Thank you very much." 

"Don't be rude." Orange says from behind and pulls Chuck back by his shoulder. Chuck sticks his tongue out at Orange making Marko laugh. Jack smiles as Orange rolls his eyes and Trent opens the door further.

"C'mon in guys." Trent pushes Chuck and Orange out of the way to give room for Marko and Jack to walk in. 

Marko walks in with amazement in his eyes. He looks at the apartment like its a mansion to the amusement of the household members. 

"Dude this is sick! It's waaayy bigger than our room, I mean you guys have more than one room!" Jack manages to pull his gaze and follows Marko in and sorta stands in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go or where to put the candy. 

Trent and Chuck show Marko around and Orange comes up and nudges Jack. He gestures towards the coffee table.

"You can throw those there." Jack nods and walks over to place his collection down. He catches Marko, who's still meandering in awe, so that he too can put his candy down. 

"Oh yeah! We got you guys candy obviously." Marko plops down in front of the coffee table on his knees to disperse the types to the correct people. Jack joins him on the floor to help out. 

"Thanks guys you didn't have to!" Trent says and sits on the couch to look among the items. 

"But it is much appreciated." Chuck thanks, already halfway through his bag of runts. 

"Stop. We haven't eaten dinner yet." Orange scolds and sits down by Trent. 

"Shhhh. I am an Adult now. I am allowed to make decisions about when I consume candy." He says, and drops down to the floor at the other end of the coffee table. 

Marko sorts through the varieties piling them up to give to everyone. 

"Alright! So, disclaimer, I guessed on whatever liked based on the key word provided by Orange, so I hope you like everything. Anyways, Trent we got you snickers, hersheys, and kitkats." Marko pushes the gathered sweets over to Trent who looks delighted. 

"Dude sick! Thank you so much!" Marko flashes a smile and thumbs up then continues to sort. 

"Okaaay. Chuck, I have okay so it's, it was certainly an insane guess but, so I understand if you don't like these…." Marko rambles for a while. Jack elbows him to get him to stop. Jack gestures with his head toward Chuck.

"Just show him." Marko nods furiously causing his hair to bounce around. Chuck chuckles and gives Marko a warm smile. 

"Right okay. So there's the runts, and we got you bottle caps and gobstoppers?" Marko sheepishly pushes over the most random candy he's even bought. 

Chuck's mouth is hanging wide open as he stares at what's in front of him. Marko looks horrified in anticipation.

"...Dude… these are all my literal fAVORITE FUCKING CANDIES!" Chuck sweeps them all up ripping them open and shoving multiple of all of them in his mouth at the same time. 

Marko looks absolutely relieved and happy as he shakes up and down. Jack smiles fondly at both of their excitement. He regains eye contact with Orange who is also amused. 

"Give Orange his stuff Jackelson." Marko nudges him, almost knocking him over and Jack hands over an absurdly large bag of sour patch kids.

"It's so big." Orange says simply. 

"That's what he said." 

"Shut up, Chuck." Orange shakes his head before getting hit in the face with a pillow, luckily without his glasses this time. 

"I… thought we could share. I like sour candy, too." Jack explains shrugging. 

"Yeah, sounds good." Orange says and pulls his head back expressing "come here". He stands and goes to sit next to Orange who's opened the bag and has it out for Jack to take some.

Marko settles himself on the couch next to Trent and Chuck leans his back on his legs before looking up backwards at him. 

"Is this cool?" Marko nods emphatically. 

"Yes! I'm cool with that stuff." Chuck smiles and reaches a hand up to ruffle Marko's curls and he grins too. 

Trent picks the remote back up and casually sets a foot down in Chuck's lap then looks around the room. 

"Suggestions friends." Trent asks. "I'm feeling something fun." 

Marko looks deep in thought but then perks up, "Megamind." He suggests. 

"Dude. Perfect." Trent replies. Chuck is already crawling over to their dvd collection where they most definitely have a copy of Megamind and pops it into the blu ray. 

Jack grabs another bag of candy that he'd left behind and holds it out to Orange. 

"I also got you gay airheads. They're not really sour but they taste good." Jack whispers to keep the respect of the movie watching experience. 

"Thanks. I love gay shit." Orange whispers back which makes Jack laugh. Marko shushes them and waves a hand back without turning around. 

Jack just shakes his head but quiets down as he shares his candy. Chuck crawls back and rests his head in Marko's lap shoveling more of his random assortment of candy in his mouth. Marko hovers his hand awkwardly around Chuck's head and Trent nudges him encouragingly. 

"He likes when you pet his hair." Marko nods and eases his hand down and Chuck nuzzles into it appreciative of the contact. Jack smiles and leans back to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes have started which has been leaving Jack more busy. It's been a couple days since he last saw Orange longer than in passing around campus, but they've been texting quite frequently. 

Jack and Marko made a pact before college that all homework, or at least homework due the next day, should be finished before chill times. So right now he is focusing on putting these numbers together to get more numbers. 

Marko is blasting his playlist entitled, “BRUH IF YOU DONT FINISH YOUR HW IN THESE 40 SONGS ILL DESTROY YOU”. Right now they are on song 17: “Pain” by Three Days Grace. This is about the time when Marko starts breaking down. Hence the song. 

“PAIN WITHOUT LOVE, PAIN CAN’T GET ENOUGH!” Marko screams at his notebook. He finishes out the lyrics and drums out the last few notes on his desk and then slams his book and laptop shut.

“Done!” Marko announces, spinning around on his chair. 

“How do you constantly time your work to finish at ‘Pain’?” Jack asks, still writing down fucking numbers. 

“One time I did it and it felt so perfect that I’ve motivated myself to finish by that point. It has insanely increased my productivity and organization because before I start I have to map out how much time everything should take and then I decide which should go first based on the length of time. The longest goes first because I couldn't possibly be focused enough later to actually do it." Marko explains. Jack is pretty stunned. That's some motivation. 

"That's really smart bro." Jack says. 

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Marko chuckles. 

"I'm not, I know you're smart but I can still be impressed by how far your intellect can be pushed if you are properly motivated." Jack explains. He knows Marko was joking but Jack's tone is still somewhat serious. He needs to know that Marko understands. 

"I'm telling you dude, the best motivators are self indulgent shit and spite." Marko declares. Jack laughs and nods. 

"Yeah you're right. You gotta teach me how to organize my time I'm over this man." Jack says and looks back down to his work. 

"Yeah dude! Then we could jam to Pain as it fades together! Bro Imma get you so organized but for now finish up so we can get to chill times." Marko waves at him and flips back around. 

Marko's phone goes off, ringtone playing "The Circle of Life" from The Lion King, announcing that it is Austin, their dad. Marko picks up and puts it on speaker. 

"Helloooooo Dadasaurus! What's going down?" Marko answers. 

"Hey kid, how's school?" Austin asks. 

"Solid just finished my work, waiting on Jungle to do his math." Marko says. 

"Hey dad!" Jack shouts from his seat. 

"Sup Jack! Marko, didya finish on 'Pain'?" 

"Sure did, I imagine as the semester goes on it'll be harder to do but that just means I get to hear the rest of the playlist." Marko shrugs. Learning is work. 

"Well glad to hear the pact is strong even though it's only been five days. Hey listen you guys do you… know how to play DnD?" Austin asks. A real random question coming from him. 

"Uh sorta, Brandon used to have me and Jack play monsters and bosses for his campaign so we'd show up and he'd just give us a character sheet. I don't know how to make one of those but past that the role playing part is pretty chill. Why?" Marko explains. Brandon is a family friend that Austin knows from school, he's a cool guy and Jack and Marko have always enjoyed playing random characters for his games. 

"Well uh, the thing is he's real busy with his work and stuff that it's hard for us to hang out anymore so he suggested I join his campaign. I don't wanna seem completely clueless because well…" Adam sort of trails off but Marko senses the tone easily. 

"WHOOA DAD DO YOU GOTTA CRUSH ON BRANDON?" Marko asks excitedly causing Jack to fully tune into the conversation. 

"You like Brandon?" Jack asks, cracking a smile. 

"Hey! No judgement! He's… cute…." Austin trails off.

"Aaw that's so cute!" Marko says but has more pressing matters to attend to. "Wait okay, when did you start liking Brandon, you've known him forever?" Marko asks. 

"Well he was with that kinda crazy guy, Peter. He was cool but kinda a stickler. They'd been together for kinda a while but as they got older they started feeling more incompatible. Brandon had chilled out as he got older and Peter was still a little crazy. They split on solid terms but Brandon was still crushed. I didn't want him to think I was taking advantage of him, especially since we're such close friends and he shared a lot of his feelings with me. I didn't really like him like that until more recently but I've always thought he was a great guy. And nice looking." Austin finishes.

"Father." Marko starts off very seriously, "You are a perfect human being. The fact that I get to be your son and absorb your knowledge is a gift." Jack looks up and smiles again. He's got one more problem left so he turns back down to focus. 

"Thank you, Marko, it is a gift to pass my knowledge to you." Austin replies. "Alright but enough seriousness, how do I bull shit this?" He asks. 

"Sadly, as much as I love bull shit, I don't think this calls for that. Honestly I think Brandon would love to help you set up your character sheet. Oh but you should play a reptilian character! And be strong and wise!" Marko expresses. 

Jack turns, finished with his math finally, and chimes in, "Yeah, I think Marko is right. Especially if this is about spending more time with him, learning how to play DnD from someone personally can be a bonding experience." 

"Damnit, I hate when you kids know what you're talking about." Austin sighs. 

"Nah you love it!" Marko declares. He can tell Austin's sigh from the other side is in agreement. 

"Right again. Alright well, I guess I'm gonna try and play Dungeons and Dragons, and I'm still waiting to hear about your new friends. What is one of them, a tangerine?" 

"His name is Orange Cassidy, his friends call him that because he eats oranges weird." Jack explains and Marko laughs.

"Sounds like a fun guy, be good kids, only be assholes when you have too, stand up for good people, don't forget to buckle up, you guys know." Austin finishes. 

"Yes of course Dino!" Marko says. 

"We will dad." Jack responds. 

"Alright bye, love you." 

"Love you too." They say together. 

Marko waits until Austin hangs up and then turns back to Jack. 

"So what now?" Marko asks. Jack opens his mouth to suggest something but Marko jumps in himself. "I think we should hang out with Chuck, Trent, and Orange, it's been a while and I think I'm having drawbacks." 

"You mean withdrawals?" Jack clarifies. 

"That's the one! Anyways whaddya think?" 

"Sure, I'll text Cassidy." Jack says while reaching for his phone. He starts to type something out but then a message pops up from Orange. 

[3:17PM] Hey are you busy

[3:17PM] no just finished homework

[3:18PM] Wanna hang out

[3:18PM] sure marko just suggested that

[3:19PM] Cool Truck are making cookies

[3:20PM] you ship named your friends

[3:20PM] Maybe

[3:21PM] See you soon

[3:21PM] see you

"What's he saaaaying?" Marko jumps over Jack's back to see the screen. "Ooh cookies! Let's go!" Marko scrambles to pull his shoes on and Jack does the same at a much calmer pace. 

They make the moderately short walk to the apartment and knock on the door. 

"Who's there?!" Chuck yells from the kitchen.

"I got it." Orange announces and goes to open the door. 

"Who's it?" Trent asks peeking his head out from the kitchen. 

Orange doesn't answer and opens the door. 

Marko very quickly slips past Orange and heads into the kitchen. Trent sees Marko bounding up smiles. 

"Hey, dude, try this." Trent holds up a spoon with batter on it. "Don't worry there's no eggs because we eat at least half of it." Marko opens his mouth for the offered spoon. He smiles and gives a thumbs up so he doesn't talk with his mouth full. 

Orange gestures Jack over to sit on the stools by the counter. 

"Hey you know Kenny?" Chuck speaks up as he balls up some dough to put on the pan. 

"That super pretty blonde dude?" Trent asks as he dumps more chocolate chips into the batter. 

"Yeah you think I gotta shot with him?" Orange snorts and Chuck throws him a glare. "HEY! You're not allowed to contribute in this conversation!"

"That's discrimination." Orange says, but is starting to smile. Jack rolls his eyes but laughs as well. 

"Suck my dick." Chuck flips him off. 

"Who's Kenny?" Marko asks, he tilts his head, so Trent and Chuck weren't together that's chill. Trent pulls out his phone, Jack leans over the counter to see as well.

"This one." Trent points to a picture of him and Marko nods. 

"He's very attractive." He agrees and preheats the oven when Trent directs him to. 

"What year is he?" Jack asks and Chuck snaps his head to him. 

"I don't need your pretty boy ass interfering! If he sees you he'll _ definitely _ not wanna go out with me!" Chuck explains. 

"Oh okay." Jack responds and tilts his head, not totally sure why what Chuck is saying would be true. 

"Yeah so do I gotta shot?" He asks again and Trent scrunches up his face in a slight wince. "Son of a BITCH!" Chuck sighs. "What about Okada?" This time Orange just straight up laughs as does Trent behind his hand. Chuck scowls. "Fuck you guys!" 

"No, no. Shit I'm sorry man, it's not you. I don't think any of us would have a chance with _ Okada _, he's top of the food chain type shit with Hiromu and Adam." Trent explains and Orange nods. 

"I'd love to ride his d–" Orange gets cut off by Trent throwing an oven mitt at his face. 

"Why are you so horny?" Trent asks and Orange just shrugs. Marko's face has gotten very red and Jack is stifling his laughter. 

"What about you Jungle?" Chuck asks and Jack tilts his head again in confusion. 

"What about me?" He asks in return. 

"Well okay, one do you think I could get with Okada, because these fuckers," He shoots a glower at both Trent and Orange. "don't believe in me. And what types of people are you into sexually, if you are, if not that's cool." 

"Sorry, we talk about sex way too much." Trent apologizes and pulls his phone back out to show Jack a picture of Okada and Jack's eyes widen. 

"He's… really hot…" Jack bites his lip and looks up at Chuck. 

"Don't look at me like that! I'm hot!" Chuck frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Of course you're hot Chuck." Trent pulls Chuck into his side and he tucks his head against Trent's. 

"Maybe I should just fuck Gulak again." 

"Please don't." Orange scrunches up his nose at the memory of them going at it in the room beside his _ very loudly _. 

"Shut up, we're talking about Jack now!" Chuck gets them back on track and Jack stops in the middle of stealing a bunch of chocolate chips. 

"Uh, um. I'm into anyone I guess? I'm not sure exactly what my label is, maybe demi. But I'm definitely aro." Jack shrugs and Chuck nods and gives him a high five.

"That's what's up, I don't know shit all what I'm called. So any good hook ups?" Chuck smiles and Trent shakes his head. 

"You don't have to answer that." He mentions but Orange turns his head to listen. Marko starts laughing beside Trent and everyone looks at him. Jack is not sure where he's going and that scares him. 

"Jungle Boy used to hook up with this guy that looks exactly like him." Marko giggles behind his hands and Chuck starts laughing. Jack puts his face in his hands. 

"No he didn't." He tries to argue but is drowned out by Marko's increasingly loud laughter. 

"You're telling me…" Trent starts, smile growing slowly, "that Jack…" He takes a moment to address Jack who is hiding behind his hands, peeking through his fingers. "fucked his doppleganger?" Chuck braces himself on the wall as his laughter causes tears to form in his eyes. 

"He didn't look like me." Jack pulls his hands away from his face so they can hear him because now even Orange is laughing. Marko is quick to reach for his phone and pull up a picture of his former fuck buddy. Orange leans over the counter and him, Trent, and Chuck crowd around the phone to look at him. 

Chuck begins laughing again and Jack folds his arms on the table and places his head in them. 

"Dude, he's like… alternate universe you." Trent comments. 

"His name's Griff and wait did Papasaurus know you guys…?" Marko asks. Jack picks his head back up. 

"No, and you're not gonna tell him, he thinks we were lab partners." Marko gasps. 

"You have a secret from our father!" 

"Nice, secret sex that's hot dude." Chuck gives Jack a high five and Orange settles back in his seat. 

"Am I gonna have to make fun of you, too?" Orange asks and Jack scowls. 

"Don't you dare." Orange laughs and takes one of Jack's stolen chocolate chips. 

They set back into making cookies, Jack really hoping they don't talk about his sex life any further. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sooooooo Marko." Chuck smiles widely at him. All of them having made their way into the living room sharing a bowl of cookie dough while the rest bakes in the oven. 

"Yeah?" He tilts his head after scooping a fairly large amount onto his spoon. 

"We already embarrassed your brother, so your turn." Marko blushes and Trent shoves Chuck a little who frowns.

"This is not how you make friends man." He shakes his head, Chuck frowning deeper. 

"Of course it is! You talk about hot people together and console each other when we're too much of losers to get with those people." Trent sees where this is going and hugs Chuck tightly. 

"I'm sorry that Okada is out of everyone's league." He pats his friend's back and when he leans back Chuck follows him and keeps an arm wrapped around his waist, still frowning. Orange lazily reaches over to pat Chuck's head in consolation. 

"It's okay!" Marko chimes in, still blushing a little. "I– I've only had a crush on one boy, but then he got super weird when he joined this new friend group who talked about the fact that the system is built to keep people like them down or something even though it was almost entirely white men… he was still cute though!" Marko rambles for a second and turns back to the others all of who are staring at him, Jack covering his smile with his hand. "What?"

"You had a crush and then this guy joined a what, a fucking cult?" Trent asks, fuck these guys had interesting stories. Jack nods and Marko hits him. 

"I'm sorry okay! He was hot and funny!" 

"What's his name?" Orange asks, smile ghosting at his lips. 

"Alan Angels." Marko sighs, the possibilities that could've arisen if his crush hadn't joined a cult. 

"That's a dope name." Chuck says and Marko nods rapidly. 

"I knoooow, he was so cool, that's the only crush I've ever had though… I've never even dated anyone." Marko retracts in on himself slightly and Jack sits forward to place his hand on his shoulder. 

"Marko." He says simply and Marko looks at him. 

"I know, there's no reason to be embarrassed because those are life achievements that shouldn't be expected of children but that's easy for you to say!" Marko shoots back at him and Jack raises his hand in surrender. 

"You're right." 

"Don't worry about it Marko, most of that shit is overrated anyways." Chuck waves him over to the couch and he pulls Marko down on Trent's lap. "Is that cool?" He asks, already wrapping and arm around Marko. 

"Yeah, this is okay!" He says and leans back into Trent's chest who runs his hand through his hair. 

"Oh my god, your hair is so nice." Trent remarks and continues to play with and pet it. Marko leans into the touch slightly and folds his hands, not sure where to put them. 

"So what the fuck are we doing?" Chuck asks against Trent's side. 

"Mario Kart." Orange says and Jack perks up. Chuck shoves Orange with his foot to make him go set it up and he lackadasically rolls off the couch and crawls to the TV set up. It takes a minute but they all wait patiently and Jack happily accepts the green remote that is passed to him. 

"I'll sit out first round." Trent says and passes his pink remote to Marko. 

"Thank you!" Marko grabs it and wiggles in Trent's lap to get in prime position to play. 

"Alright winner passes first round and then we do two game system." Chuck announces and Jack deflates. 

"Why winner?" He asks with a small frown. 

"Because we need a more fair round after we figure out who's way too good and also we all know Orange is losing." Chuck explains and Jack nods. "By your tone it sounds like you think you'll win which means I will be trying to destroy you, no hard feelings." 

"Of course." Jack agrees, trying to quell his competitive nature as much as possible. 

  
  


"Wow dude Jack is wiping the floor with you." Trent laughs as Chuck aggressively turns his remote. 

"Shut up! I'm tryna focus!" Chuck jabs his elbow to the side catching Trent in the ribs. 

"Ow. Orange… did you really just get lapped?" Trent sees Jack speed past Orange and he shrugs. 

"Got stuck behind a tree." Jack snorts at the sight of Orange struggling to reverse and get back on the main road as he passed him. Orange pouts and nudges Jack's forearm, trying to throw him off. Jack yanks his hands away and continues to expertly manuever the track and now Orange's only goal is to fuck with his game. 

"Stop! I'm almost finished." Jack complains as Orange tries to tilt his remote to run Jack off the course. 

"Yeah mess him up! He always gets so annoying when he wins!" Marko laughs. 

"No I don't." Jack stands so Orange can't reach him but that leaves Orange able to dead leg him by pressing his foot behind Jack's knee. "Fuck! Oh thank god." Jack crosses the finish line just as he falls to a knee. 

"Yeah you do!" Marko groans at Jack's win but comes in second not too far behind. "Damnit!" 

"Jack pass it up!" Chuck says and Jack calmly hands the remote over to Trent. "I think we have time for another game or two before they're done." Chuck checks his timer and starts the next round. 

"Why are you fucking children so good at this game?!" Chuck yells as Marko proceeds to kick their asses. 

"Seriously? Jesus this isn't even fair." Trent shakes his head and tries to catch up to Marko but is perpetually stuck in third place. 

In the middle of the game Chuck's timer goes off. 

"Shit! Jungle take over!" He vavuely throws the remote in Jack's direction and hops over the back of the couch while Jack tries to recover Chuck's position. 

"If you win Jack, I swear…." Trent mutters. Marko is Focused. He will not lose to Jack especially if he's joining in the middle of the game. 

"This turn is too sharp." Orange complains and Jack snorts again. 

"How have you not gotten any better?" Trent asks and Orange whines. 

"It's hard." Trent huffs but keeps his focus as best he can.

"Jack you get the FUCK away from me!" Marko shouts as Jack moves up into second. Jack smiles but doesn't respond and Marko throws a bomb at him before passing the finish line. He flops back on the couch with a sigh of relief. 

"Did you beat Jack?!" Chuck asks from the kitchen. 

"Yes!" 

"Nice!" Jack frowns. 

"I was playing for you." He reminds Chuck. 

"Yeah, but people who are good at games always deserve to lose." Chuck says. That's just the way it is Chuck doesn't make the rules. 

"Alright losers it's time for cookies. Turn your remotes off or I'm gonna kill you for real!" Chuck shouts and everyone goes to hit the power buttons before making their way back to the kitchen, Marko at a solid dash and Orange slowly pulling himself up and then making Jack pull him up and offering no help to hold his own body weight. 

"Just like Marko. Never helps me." Jack grunts as Orange drapes himself over Jack's back and he drags him over to a stool to sit Orange down. 

"You're good at lifting." Marko smiles at him and Jack shakes his head. Chuck already has two cookies in his hand, one half finished. 

"I don't know what y'all are waiting for. " He mumbles through a mouthfull and Marko immediately reaches over to the cooling tray and grabs one. 

"These are really good!" Marko smiles and Chuck returns it. 

"That's cause we're master bakers." Chuck's grin is definitely shit eating. 

"Booo." Orange gives him a thumbs down for that. 

"I knew you were gonna say that." Trent tone is annoyed but his gaze is fond and he playfully shoves Chuck's shoulder. Chuck catches his hand and pulls his forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

"You love me!" Chuck declares and Trent sighs. 

"Yeah, I love you." 

"Booo." Orange throws a chocolate chip at them and Jack rolls his eyes and shoves Orange. 

"I thought you'd be on my side when I agreed to be your friend." Orange stares and Jack who shrugs and smiles at him. And Orange pouts again. 

"You're just jealous." Chuck sticks his tongue out and Marko laughs. 

"Maybe we should eat like actual food." Trent mentions and Chuck pulls his phone out. "Pizza?" 

"Yeah, obviously." Chuck quickly taps his phone before locking it, having finished the order. 

"Yay!" Marko cheers around his third cookie. 

"Slow down." Jack raises his eyebrow at Marko who frowns but puts down his current cookie. 

"Fiiiiiine." Marko crosses his arms over his chest but smiles when Jack ruffles his hair. "You can't do that, I'm older than you!" Marko laughs and all the other guys look at them.

"You're Jack's older brother?" 

"Yeah. I'm small but I outrank him in time on earth." 

"Being older sucks." Orange nods at Marko and Chuck scoffs. 

"Yeah like you are such a responsible adult! Fuck you, we still buy your orange juice for you!" Chuck smacks him over the head. 

"I'm sorry that you met us first." Trent holds Chuck back and Jack and Marko laugh. 

"You guys are fun!" Marko bounces and the door bell rings. 

"Well time to eat pizza again." Chuck hooks his arm around Marko on the way over and hands him the money. 

Orange looks back at Jack.

"So you're an annoying little sibling."

"And you're an annoying older sibling." Jack shoots back, Orange narrows his eyes. 

"Stop internally declaring the other one a rival I don't want to deal with that." Trent breaks them out of their mini feud from the other side of the counter. Orange turns back to face forward slowly,  _ this isn't over _ . 

Chuck slams the boxes down on the table. 

"Eat up fuckers." And they do exactly that. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So when do I get to meet your friends?" Austin asks. He's visiting for the weekend and is currently flipping through one of Jack's textbooks. 

"How bout you get to meet them when you tell Brandon you like him." Jack wagers. There's no reason for this, he just wants to mess with his dad.

Marko gasps and slaps his face with both hands. What an exciting stipulation. 

Austin looks up from the textbook, phone in hand. "Bet." Smile coming across his face. 

Jack's frowns. "You wouldn't." 

"Try me." Austin flips to Brandon's contact, thumb hovering precariously over the call button. 

"Alright, alright! I give! Don't call him!" Jack flops on his bed in defeat. 

"Don't test me kid." Austin says triumphantly. Marko is laughing on the floor. 

Jack takes his phone out of his pocket.

[1:16PM] hey our dad is here visiting 

[1:16PM] would you guys want to meet him ? 

[1:17PM] Yeah

[1:17PM] Do you guys wanna come over 

[1:18PM] sure be there soon 

  
  


*perspective change whooooooooa* 

  
  


Orange looks up from his phone and turns on the couch in the general direction of the rest of the house.

"Jack is bringing his dad over." He turns back to continue watching Ratatouille. 

"Nooooooo!" Orange hears Chuck's agonizing scream. 

"What's wrong?" Orange asks. 

"I don't have any clean binders!!!" Chuck yells.  _ Fuck _ . 

"Aw dude, I don't think it'll be bad." Trent suggests kindly. 

Orange gets up and walks into Chuck's room where Trent is already. 

"Do you need me to tell them to come later?" Orange asks. 

"Nah it's cool." Chuck shrugs. He's looking at the floor and he's got his arms crossed over his chest, less in frustration and more out of discomfort. "They won't be weird about it right?" Chuck asks sounding nervous. 

"No way man. I swear they don't seem like the type of people to mind." Trent reassures. He sits down by Chuck and pats him on the back. Orange nods his agreement. 

"Thanks guys." Chuck says, finally looking up at them. He smiles. 

"Alright, get out. I gotta change." Chuck says and shoves Trent off the bed. 

Trent stumbles out and Orange follows him but lingers a bit. He turns back one more time to address Chuck. 

"I wouldn't let anyone disrespect you." Orange says. 

"Yeah, I know man." Chuck smiles again. "Get out." He says. Orange chuckles and closes the door behind him. 

  
  


*perspective change again because why the fuck not* 

  
  


"So this is their apartment?" Austin asks as they walk up to the outside. 

"Yeah." Jack answers. 

"Do you guys hang out here a lot?" Austin asks and Marko nods from where he's hanging off his dad's arm. 

"Yeah, they're really fun! You'll like them a lot." 

They get up to the door and Austin knocks. 

Trent opens the door and looks up. 

"Hi, I'm Trent, sir." He introduces himself and offers a hand. Austin grasps it and shakes it firmly. 

"No need to call me sir, Austin's fine. Nice to meet you!" Trent steps out of the way to let them all in. 

Jack looks around wondering where Chuck and Orange are when they step out from the hallway. Orange is in front of Chuck, striking Jack as a bit odd as usually Orange walks behind everyone. 

Chuck is looking down. Marko can also sense something is off and he frowns. He runs up to Chuck. 

"Hey man, you good?" Chuck's got his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He leans down to whisper to Marko.

"I don't have any clean binders." He says. Marko tilts his head and then realizes he's not talking about school binders. 

"Oh! Don't worry about it man, it happens, I hate when I don't have clean clothes but doing laundry suuuuucks." Marko complains. Orange smiles and nudges Chuck as if to say, "told you". Orange walks over to where Trent is happily chatting with Jack and Marko's dad and Jack at the dining table.

He taps Jack on the shoulder before sitting next to him at the table. 

"Dad, this is Orange Cassidy." Orange nods and offers a slightly limp hand. Austin again grasps it and shakes roughly. 

"Austin, nice to meet you, I've heard stunning reviews of you all." Austin jokes and Orange chuckles at that. 

"It's just cause they don't know anyone else." Orange responds making Austin laugh in return.

"And this is Chuck!" Marko says, presenting him. Chuck waves with a shy smile. 

Austin surveys him. The room falls silent as all eyes are on Austin. 

"Chuck huh," Austin starts, Orange clenches his jaw and Jack can feel it. "so you're the one who shares Marko's philosophy on table picking." There is an audible and visible exhale of relief from all the owners of the apartment. Jack smiles.

"Yes! It is a very important part of the restaurant experience." He explains. 

"Jeez you sound just like him, well nice to meet you, son." Austin says and walks over to give Chuck his own hand shake. Chuck returns it with just as much vigor. 

"So what do you kids usually get up to?" Austin asks, sitting back down. 

Chuck, Trent, and Orange all glance at the TV that's still playing Ratatouille. 

"Video games? Pizza? Yeah we're not that interesting." Chuck admits rubbing his neck. 

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed about doing nothing, you're talking to the Boring King, I read non fiction books about castle architecture." Austin reassures them. "This is your home do what you want." 

Marko jumps onto the couch with Trent and Chuck and they boot up Man of Medan. 

"Man of Medan, throw me that remote Chuckie, I have a freaky fucking ship to meander." Austin gets up from the table and Orange laughs again. Austin was the chillest dad he's ever seen. 

"Yes captain!" Chuck tosses the remote back to Adam who catches it easily. 

Jack pulls Orange over so they can watch the others play until Marko gets too freaked out and tosses the remote to Jack right before a quick time event. 

"Dude!" Jack yells and tries to focus as best he can so he doesn't kill Julia. 

"Square! Jack Square!" Austin is yelling at him. 

Their dad is such a likeable guy that Jack isn't surprised that Chuck, Trent, and Orange get along with him immediately. Austin orders pizza for everyone despite their insistence that he doesn't 

"I'm an adult with a bank account that sees an income, I can feed some college kids for a day." He explains. Either way they weren't gonna out argue him on this. 

While they wait for the pizza, Austin leans down to Chuck once his turn is over. 

"How many binders do you have, son?" He asks. Chuck is pretty confused where this is going but answers anyways. 

"Two, why?" Chuck frowns in confusion. 

"Did you pay for those yourself?" Austin asks.

"...Yes, sir." Chuck looks down at the floor, he knows Austin didn't mean to remind Chuck of his lack of support but it still bums him out. 

Austin slides over his phone. It's open to the gc2b website. Chuck looks up at him, eyes wide in astonishment. 

"Pick out anything you want." He says simply. 

"No, no I couldn't have you do that. It's, I'm fine, thank you so much but–" 

"I know you're fine, but there's always people to help you be better. Just go ahead." Austin insists and holds the phone closer. 

Chuck takes it slowly and picks out one. Austin just huffs.

"At least two kid." Austin's voice is strong and unallowing of argument so Chuck ducks his head, picks out another and hands it back. 

The other kids are focused on the game. There's a lot of yelling to allow their conversation some privacy, not that it needs it. Austin knows good people when he sees them and good people deserve any kindness he can give. 

He adds another binder based on the size and style Chuck already had and puts in his card info. Austin hands it back for Chuck to input his address in time for his turn with the controller. 

Chuck smiles and has to fight down some hard emotions passing through him as he submits the order and puts the phone down. He tries to ignore the amount of money that seems like so much to him but to Austin price doesn't matter for this. 

Chuck takes a few breaths before reengaging in the game. Trent and Orange both notice his slight silence before he's yelling again at the game but they decide to ask about it later. 

Marko is a wimp and is currently tucked into Trent's side for possible moments when he needs to hide against Trent's chest. 

Jack is less of a wimp but is gripping Orange's leg sort of hard. 

There's the knock of the door and Marko and Trent both scream. 

"Fuck dude, it's the pizza." Chuck yells while Austin laughs and gets up to grab it. 

The game continues, the pizza gets eaten and after a while time has flown by. 

"I should be heading home." Austin announces looking at his watch. 

"Awww man." Marko whines, still slumped against Trent. 

"I know kid, but back to life, work and bull shit." 

"And  _ Braaaaandoooon. _ " Marko teases. 

Austin ignores all the excited "Who's Brandon?"s and retreats. 

"Bye kids, it was a lot of fun, Brandon is no one, Bye!" And he closes the door to Marko and Jacks laughter. 

They certainly talk about Brandon after he leaves but more so Jack and Marko are happy that they all liked their dad. He's even more glad that his dad liked them, though. Family is important and Jack has been comforted by this sort of family away from home. 

Jack tucks himself into Orange's side and enjoys the constant in his life now. Video games and pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
